It s going to be alright!
by Kaggami-chan
Summary: /"Conan-kun will come. He always comes." Ayumi walked towards Ai, pulling her close for a tight hug, as they both closed their eyes. The girls just stood there, in silence, ignoring the angry fire, as they fought through their fears. "When there is nothing you can do, all there is to do is hold hope that someone will come. And Conan-kun always comes. Always."/


**Declaimer: I don´t own Detective Conan**

 **A/N: Entry for a short writing competition in Poirot Cafe! Feel free to check it out, and vote for me XD Just kidding (no, really, vote for me!)**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

The destruction was everywhere, blocking the path to freedom so easily it actually frightened her to death, blocks of concrete falling as the earth rumbled. Viscous fire rose towards the skies, filling in the blackness of the night with blood like shades as it licked the destroyed walls.

"Stay low!" She ordered, her loud voice nothing more than a whisper compared to the screams of the devastation, eyeing the child who followed her terrified, as she tried to remain calm and composed. "Cover your face with something! If we inhale too much smoke, it will be too late…"

The child, a little girl no more than ten, followed her advice, trying to ignore the fear that seemed to overtake her. It wasn´t their first adventure, they would get out of there alive. As always.

Ai turned her eyes away from the palpable fear of her little friend, trying to find a way out to no avail. The room was a mess, ceiling lying on the floor, walls half fallen… No matter how much she searched, she couldn´t find an exit, couldn´t find a way to save her friend, everything closed by the ruin…

"No!" The scientist thought, clenching her fists as fear, panic and helplessness started to overtake her. She had to be strong, if not for herself, for the child that was relaying on her wisdom to save her! That dark feeling that started to take over her heart… she needed to crush it! It was her time to be strong, Kudo wasn´t there to help her… Kudo…

"Ai-chan…" Ayumi suddenly called, and scientist quickly wiped around, staring at her reddish face with a grimace. The flames were so strong, so fierce, it was almost impossible to breathe in the room, and it was briskly making its way towards their bodies. "It´s alright, Ai-chan. Conan-kun will help us."

Ayumi was smiling gently, holding her handkerchief loosely around her mouth, as her eyes shone brightly with something different from fear. For a moment, Ai just kept looking at her, confused by the sudden change, unable to understand the emotion those eyes portrayed. They were in a helpless situation; the possibility of help was rather dim and their chances of escaping almost none existing. And yet, the child managed to overcome her fear…

"How can you be so certain?" Ai asked quietly, her voice nothing more than a whisper. The shadow of death was slowly, but certainly, surrounding them, and there was nothing to do…

"Conan-kun will come. He always comes." Ayumi walked towards Ai, pulling her close for a tight hug, as they both closed their eyes. The girls just stood there, in silence, ignoring the angry fire, as they fought through their fears. "When there is nothing you can do, all there is to do is hold hope that someone will come. And Conan-kun always comes. Always."

Tightening her hold on the petite girl, fighting against the tears, Ai wondered when the little naïve girl known as Ayumi grew up so wise and strong. She was right; Kudo always knew when to come… He always appeared when everything seemed hopeless, saving her from her own fears and demons.

"It´s going to be alright!" Ayumi sang as their all but collapsed on the floor, not letting go of her friend. "No matter what happens, everything is going to be just fine."

Thanking god for such a friend, Ai smiled, allowing the tears to run down her face as hope filled her heart. "It´s going to be alright…" She mumbled one time, repeating it in her head as a mantra, as the smoke slowly filled her lungs and her head started spinning. Before she passed out, joining Ayumi in the unconscious word, she somehow managed to mumble. "It´s going to be just fine"

* * *

Someone was yelling, so loudly it made Ai´s head hurt strongly and she wished she could snap at them, possibly even hit them with a rather blunt object. However, her body seemed to go against her wishes, and it took all her strength just to open her eyes.

Everything was rather blurry. The wind felt like an icy knife on her skin, and the bright stars on the dark night sky hurt her eyes with their brightness. Confused, Ai tried to move her head, but it was too much.

Out of nowhere, a head appeared on her line of vision, and Ai found herself staring at the most amazing blue eyes she had ever seen. They shone brighter than the stars, and yet they didn´t hurt her. It took her brain seconds to realize she knew those eyes, ears finally picking up the words their owner said.

"Haibara. You are going to be alright! Ayumi´s fine too." Oh, she knew this person… It was… Kudo… "You need to rest now. You are safe now."

Safe.

"We… knew you would… come…" Her voice was shaky, but found to say those words, smiling. "You are… you are our… hope."

Ayumi was right. Kudo came; he would always come, no matter what. When everything appeared to be hopeless, she still had her ray of hope.


End file.
